


Duality of Dionysus

by caramelatnight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, In general but like especially for the 4th chapter, LETS GOOOO BRAIN ROT TIME, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Top Akechi Goro, Yandere, Yandere Akechi Goro, like the tiniest amount of fluff, what do you expect it’s a yandere fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelatnight/pseuds/caramelatnight
Summary: For once, he could call something his very own on his own volition. Not something tainted by Shido, nor something shallow he was forced to indulge the public in. Akira was his and his alone.He’d let a god tear apart the world before he ever gave up Akira.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 38
Kudos: 500





	1. Chapter 1

Everything clicked in place as they planned the moment Sae took the phone. Akira let out a breath he didn’t even know he held as he eased back on his chair. Despite the amalgamation of drugs or whatever the hell they put in him, his head cleared enough to listen to the pitter patter of footsteps disappear as Futaba activated the Metanav. 

Now, all he had to do was wait for the elder Nijima to come back to his aid. Maybe they shouldn’t have gone through with a plan that relied so much on her good faith, but what other choice did they have? It seemed no matter what, the outcome was the same. 

Akechi would put a bullet hole in his forehead and end his life. 

A ripple of pain tore through Akira’s head and slammed the brakes on his train of thoughts. His vision blurred into a world of colors and white noise. The ravenette shut his eyes tightly as his forehead pressed against the table, a cool contrast against his flushed skin. He was still somewhat damp from the water they’ve thrown on him earlier, yet the heat radiating from his skin became nearly unbearable. 

Just a little more. Just a little more until he could truly sleep. He missed his dingy little mattress propped up by a couple of milk crates. Hell, he missed waking up to Morgana’s paw swatting at his face. 

At least, it held up better than the concrete floor and a cold bucket of water. 

As the roar of pain that left him hapless subsided, the click of the interrogation room’s door piqued Akira’s attention. How long had it been? He hardly kept track, but Sae came back and that’s all that mattered now. His head rose to look up at her. 

Time seemed to crawl to a halt as his breath hitched in his throat. Akechi walked into the room with a guard in tow, the picture perfect appearance of a detective prince. He could hardly register the choked gurgle from the guard as the brunette fired for his head. His face morphed seamlessly into cold indifference as he took in Akira’s features. 

“Did you think your little camaraderie of friends could outsmart me, Kurusu?” He jeered at him. 

The gun in his hand suddenly became of interest to Akira. Iwai’s model guns looked strikingly similar to their real counterparts, but they never carried the heavy weight of life or death. His gamble had backfired tremendously. 

“Look at you, one slip up and you’re suddenly at the complete mercy of your enemy.” 

Yet, Akechi had merely scoffed as he bent down to shove the gun into the dead guard’s hand. The gears in Akira’s head turned slowly as he scrutinized the detective’s intentions. 

“Akechi...?” He could hardly recognize his own voice, scratchy and croaky from disuse. 

“Even inebriated, I assume you can connect the dots. I don’t intend on killing you.” He walked over to Akira’s side of the table and extended a hand. “Now, can you stand up?” 

The ravenette’s legs wobbled as he placed a palm on the table. He forced himself up, nearly tumbling down again if it weren’t for Akechi catching him in time. He heard a soft “tsk” from the brunette before he found himself swept off his feet and into a bridal carry. His head pressed against Akechi’s chest. 

“Just rest, Kurusu.” His voice rumbled, soft in a way that Akira would have definitely noted as fond if he wasn’t doped up on a bunch of drugs. Akechi began to walk out of the room and into the hallways. With each step, the ravenette found himself quickly rocked to bed with each sway. He heard the sound of the metanav activating as sleep took him 

—————————————————————

He woke up to an unfamiliar white room on a white bed with white sheets. Briefly, he wondered if he did die and he landed himself in purgatory before he felt his body ache and groan in protest. Those drugs were a hidden blessing in disguise. At least, he mused with a grimace, he was too out of it to realize the hell of a beating his body took. 

Pain meant he was (unfortunately) alive. Pain meant Akechi did risk saving him despite his higher up’s wishes. Maybe his not-so-little crush on the detective wasn’t for naught. A traitorous part of him whispered in his ear before he shook his head. 

He forced himself to sit up, causing the blanket to slip off of him a little more. It was then he realized that he wasn’t wearing his uniform anymore and he could feel bandages adorning most of his body. That meant Akechi changed him and dressed his wounds while he was unconscious and he probably saw his- the sound of the door knob turning managed to stop his train of thoughts. 

“Ah, you’re awake. I figured you must be parched.” Akechi stepped into the room with a glass of water in hand. He passed the glass over to Akira. The ravenette blatantly ignored the fact that he wasn’t wearing gloves and he could feel the warm brush of Akechi’s fingers as their hands made brief contact. 

Akira quickly emptied the glass and passed it back over to Akechi. He hadn’t even noticed how thirsty he was. The detective’s gaze lingered on each injury that Akira couldn’t help but pull the blanket over himself a little more. A comfortable silence fell between them as Akechi gazed at him expectantly. Akira cleared his throat. 

His words tumbled out faster than he could keep up: “You intended to kill me in the interrogation room as a job for someone. So… What made you change your mind and cross that person?” 

“Don’t take this act as some triple agent stunt.” He scoffed as he set the glass on a desk.   
“I could hardly care for the justice you Phantom Thieves claim to follow. In fact, none of this was ever about justice.” 

Did he ever truly know Akechi for who he was? No- that couldn’t be. The detective prince was an immaculate actor, but even he knew that not all of the small smiles and their bantering was a front. No amount of fake smiles and polite small talk would convince him that Akechi never let down his mask in front of him. 

“I initially planned to get close to you, to fool you into your little group so I could take out the Phantom Thieves entirely. Yet…” His eyes seemed to brighten from their usual maroon color to a near ruby red as he spoke. He moved closer as he spoke, each word closing the distance between them. “You’ve proven yourself beyond my expectations. To let the only person I’ve ever considered my equal go… I couldn’t allow that to happen.” 

Akechi looked nearly predatory, his pace languid yet tense as if he could pounce any moment. It should reassure him that Akechi cared enough to risk so much for him, yet Akira couldn’t help the hairs on the back of his neck raising. His heart raced as he scooted back until something around his leg tugged harshly enough to falter his movements. He ripped the blanket off of himself as he paled ghostly white. A cuff attached to a chain jingled with his movements. It wrapped securely around the metal bedpost. 

“Akechi, what’s the meaning of this?!” He demanded, still continuously struggling against the chain. 

“Your sad excuse for friends left you in a cell to get beaten and drugged for a half baked plan.” His voice barely contained the rage that seemed to emanate from the mention of the rest of the phantom thieves. 

“I agreed on my own volition for their sake! I- what does that even have to do with this?” 

“They only serve to saddle you down with their own issues and when you’re of no use to them… they toss you aside.” He sneered as he closed the distance between them. He practically crawled on top of Akira as he caged the ravenette in between his arms.   
“Reliable, headstrong Joker… The Phantom Thieves are nothing without you, just a bunch of naïve fools way over their head. I’m keeping you here for your own good!” 

“This is insane! I refuse to let you hold me hostage!”   
He hissed at him, though he could feel his resolve waver slightly as Akechi’s scent of vanilla and cinnamon surrounded him. His close proximity made Akira’s breath hitch as he tried pushing Akechi away, though it came off as half-hearted even to him. Briefly, Akira’s eyes flickered down to look at the detective’s lips. They were so close- just a little push and their lips would meet. No doubt Akechi caught him in the act. His stupid crush was getting to him, preening at the idea that only he could captivate the Detective Prince like this. 

“You’re in no position to make demands from me, Kurusu.” He snarled at him, nearly deranged as a hand cupped under his chin to tilt Akira’s head up. Despite their little difference in height, Akechi seemed to tower over the ravenette.   
“I’ll make you understand. You won't ever want to leave me after I’m done with you.” 

Their lips met roughly as Akechi yanked him forward, teeth clacking together painfully. It was enough to incite a gasp from Akira before the other’s tongue plunged into his mouth, dominating and claiming him before he could even do anything. It was the exact opposite of what he used to daydream about. He’d always expected their first kiss to be shy, a hesitant, but sweet experience from a blushing Detective Prince. Still, this ignited something within him all the same. He couldn’t help but clutch onto Akechi’s shirt tightly, unsure if he wanted to push him away again or pull him even closer so he could see if their bodies would meld together perfectly. They broke off with a messy trail of saliva connecting their lips. Akechi’s face flushed, dark with carnal desire and hunger. 

That was… one of the hottest moments in his sadly average love life. Akira let out a yelp as Akechi dove for his neck, nipping and biting at silky soft skin. He blanked out completely as Akechi’s wet and hot mouth covered his neck in love bites he couldn’t possibly cover up with his uniform’s turtleneck. The ravenette hadn’t even realized that Akechi’s gloved hand dipped under his(Akechi’s) shirt while he ravaged his neck.   
His hand skimmed over the bruises and injuries in such a drastic contrast from their kiss that Akira couldn’t help but shiver.   
“Those bastards touched you… I’ll make sure the only thing you’ll remember are my hands on your body.” 

His words shouldn’t have such an effect on Akira. His hands flew up to hastily undo Akechi’s tie, the need to touch him growing more by every second. He tossed the tie aside and made it to the third button on his shirt before he could feel the impatient tug on his shirt. Akira carefully shrugged it off before he hastily unbuttoned the rest of Akechi’s shirt. He flushed as he took in the sight before him. 

Of course Akechi was built- the man practically ran around mementos on his feet and boulders in his free time. He couldn’t help but feel the toned muscles lining Akechi’s abdomen. His eyes slowly trailed down from his abs to the prominent bulge in his pants. Eventually, the brunette grew impatient again. His mouth trailed down from Akira’s neck to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth while his hand toyed with the other. 

Akira mewled as he arched into his touch, any longer doubts that this was clearly a horrible idea quickly fading away. He let out a yell as Akechi tugged at his nipple with his teeth before letting go with an oddly attractive smirk on his face. 

“You’re sensitive here, aren’t you?” He pinched a nipple for emphasis and grinned even wider as Akira yelped. 

“I can’t help it when it’s you.” He blushed darker, embarrassment written on his face as he averted his eyes. He didn’t see the sudden change in the detective’s face. Akira yelped as he felt Akechi’s hands hooked around the band of his pants and yanked it down to expose his dick. 

“You have no clue what you do to me, Kurusu.”   
When did Akechi’s voice lower to a near growl? He could hardly care as he kicked off the remainder of his pants and hissed as the cold air hit his hard cock. A gloved hand wrapped around his cock and stroked teasingly light. He whimpered, bucking desperately against Akechi’s hand to get any more friction. Akechi’s other hand pressed down on his hip to stop him from moving. 

“Please, please I-” He babbled as a moan escaped his lips. It’s not enough- he needed more and he could hardly care for his pride when Akechi’s hand completely stopped. 

“Hmm? I won’t know what you want until you tell me.” Akechi crooned as his thumb swiped off a bead of pre-cum from his cock’s tip. 

“Just touch me!” He wailed, “Anywhere, please! I need you Akechi!” 

He heard a chuckle before he felt his hands let go of him. Before he could whine, he heard the pop of a cap and- oh. Akechi pressed a slicked finger to his entrance and slipped in carefully. It felt uncomfortable, but Akira quickly got used to as he slowly worked his finger in. He moaned softly as another finger slipped in and Akechi began to scissor him open. 

“Your fingers keep sucking me in… you’ve done this haven’t you?” Akechi marveled in wonder as he stared at Akira’s greedy hole while he thrusted his fingers. “I wonder how many times you’ve done this to yourself, thinking about me as you came.” 

He added in a third and reveled in the needy moan erupting from Akira’s soft, pink lips.   
“I’m not a fool, Kurusu. I’ve seen your hungry gaze in my direction. Or… shall I call you Akira instead?” 

He struck his prostrate right at that moment, making Akira sob in pleasure as he saw stars. He chased after that high again, rolling his hips back. Akechi indulged in him, aiming his fingers to hit his sweet spot again and again.   
Then the bastard dug his hand into a still-sensitive bruise one of the guards from the police station left on him that left Akira practically wailing. Still, his dick twitched in interest and he knew there’s no possible way Akechi didn’t notice at all. His eyes closed shut, completely overwhelmed with pleasure and pain. His moans kept growing in volume and desperation with each thrust. Just a little more… he could feel pleasure welling up, building into a crescendo as he shut his eyes tightly and- 

Akechi pinned Akira’s hips down again with one hand and his fingers stopped entirely. Akira’s eyes snapped open as he whined and tried to regain any amount of friction. He was so close! His look of utter betrayal and confusion at Akechi nearly prompted him to laugh. 

“Did you think I’d give you what you want without expecting anything in return?”   
Instead, he smirked and slowly rubbed his fingers against his prostate, never enough to actually give Akira any sort of satisfaction.   
“This isn’t a reward for you, Akira. This is a lesson.” 

He whined again, eyebrows knitting together in frustration as he tried to reach for his cock only for Akechi to grab both his hands and slam them above him in a growl. He tsked as he moved his fingers even slower to punish him. He leaned in close to Akira, his warm breath fanning his ear. 

“Akiraaaa~” He purred, “Do you want to cum?” 

Akira’s eyes began to tear up as he tugged uselessly to free his bound hands. The thought that Akechi could so easily bound him and he was helpless to stop him left him even harder than before. He wordlessly nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. 

“Use your words again, Akira.”   
Akechi pressed another one of his bruises as a punishment, earning another whimper. 

“Yes!” 

The Detective Prince’s face distorted into a nearly deranged grin as he began to slowly pick up a little more speed.   
“Promise me you won’t escape and you’ll stay with me forever.” 

“You’ll… ngh, have to try a little harder than that.” He could feel a spark of rebellion channel through him. The ravenette glared back at Akechi with as much heat as he could. His pride refused to give in, no matter how much he wanted to cum. 

“It seems you still haven’t learned yet, haven’t you?” Akechi matched his glare with a sneer of his own. “I wonder how long you can last before you break.” 

Akira would soon find himself regretting his words as Akechi brought him to oragasm, yet never letting him cum again and again. He kept changing his approach- sometimes sucking and nipping at his nipples until they turned puffy and red or biting into the juncture connecting his neck and shoulder. Akechi stopped every time he was denied and asked him if he’d finally give in and stay with him. Yet, Akira always said no even as he cried in frustration and his cock continuously leaked pre-cum. Each time, he could feel himself losing his resolve until he could only shake his head as Akechi asked him again. He lost count of how many times Akechi had done this nor did he really care anymore. It was too much- yet too little stimulation. The poor phantom thief trembled and hiccuped as he sobbed. “Please, let me go!” 

“How stubborn of you.” He scolded him, “Not until you learn your lesson. Now Akira, will you stay with me forever?” 

He couldn’t do this anymore- he needed to come. 

“... Y-yes.” 

“...” 

“Please, Goro! I’ll stay!” 

“Good boy,” He purred. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

He immediately let go of his wrists to wrap his hand around his cock. It didn’t take much more than a few jerks before Akira came with a shout, his cum splattering on his chest. He panted heavily as he relaxed into his afterglow. His face became a crying mess, yet he hardly cared to wipe his tears away. He was completely boneless and defenseless. Akira’s eyes shut as Akechi withdrew his fingers gently. He heard the rustling of fabric and the sound of a zipper being undone. He forced himself open his eyes just in time to watch the brunette slip out of his boxers. 

“We’re not done yet,” 

Akechi was… really big, intimidatingly big. His biggest and thickest toys couldn’t compare at all. Even in his blissed out state, his eyes widened at the sheer size. To his horror, his spent cock was already half hard again. He tried to back up, but the chain rattled against his ankle, anchoring him in his place. 

“It won’t fit. I’m not ready.” He blurred out, his panic increasing as Akechi lined himself up to his oversensitive hole. “Goro, please-“ 

Akechi merely kissed his neck chastely and shushed him as if he were a petulant child. He held his hips in his hand snugly and gave him a smile reminiscent of his princely facade. “You can and you will.” 

Somehow, that smile terrified and exhilarated him the most. 

Akechi gave little warning before he entered, earning a sharp cry from him. Akira felt like he was splitting apart at the seams, as if Akechi was molding and forcing his insides to fit the shape of his cock. He trembled furiously, nails digging hard into Akechi’s back as he slowly lowered him inch by inch. He felt so impossibly full- like every empty space was filled out by Akechi. 

“You’re so tight. It’s almost like you were made to take my cock.” A hand brushed Akira’s sweaty mop of black hair from his face. Akechi seemed like he could hardly contain himself, barely enough restraint to keep himself from ramming his full length into him and just taking him. “Hah, as always you m-manage to surpass my expectations.” 

“I can’t- Goro please, I-“ he could hardly hear himself babble incoherently as he felt the other bottom out and press right up against his prostate. His dick already hardened completely, still wanting more even as his oversensitive nerves screamed that he couldn’t take anymore. 

The brunette merely shushed him with a soft kiss to his forehead. He murmured small whisperings of encouragement as he barely waited for Akira to completely adjust before he started to slowly rock himself in and out. The phantom thief's babbling quickly dissolved into pained moans as he picked up the pace, slowly ramping up the intensity even as he squeezed around his cock in a vice-like grip. His cock wept precum and bobbed with each thrust as Akechi kept pressing up against his sweet spot every time. Akechi growled, snapping his hips roughly as he practically withdrew himself until only the tip of his cock stayed in Akira’s hole and he slammed himself back in.

“Look at you, Akira… You’re so perfect!” Akechi huffed as his grip on his hips tightened considerably. No doubt the ravenette would wake up the next day with bruises the shape of Akechi’s hands. 

He was relentless and Akira couldn’t do anything but just take all of him over and over. Somehow, he just knew the detective had ruined him completely. He filled Akira like he was meant to complete him, leaving him breathless and wanting more. He could never feel so euphoric with anyone else, just Akechi. Perhaps, a part of him thought bitterly, they were meant for each other despite the detective’s insanity. Only Akechi could see through and rip his masks apart until he could see the boy underneath his guise as an unyielding leader. And only Akira could ever see Akechi’s real smile, one reserved for challenging chess games and well made cups of coffee. 

He took hold of his legs and hooked them over his shoulder before he went back to fucking the living daylights out of Akira. Somehow, Akechi went even deeper, reaching places that Akira didn’t even know was possible. He threw his head back and howled again, tears streaming down his face again. A few more thrusts and he came screaming Akechi’s name. Akechi grunted as Akira tightened up around him again. He could only manage a bit more before he lunged for Akira’s jugular, his teeth sinking and marking him one more time as he came. His hips rocked through his orgasm, earning pitiful whines from Akira before he stilled completely and collapsed next to him. 

The ravenette could hardly even keep his eyes open, completely spent in every way. He shut them and relaxed as he felt something akin to a balled up shirt clumsily clean up the mess on his chest. Warm arms wrap around him posessively, bringing him close to a chest with the comforting scent of cinnamon and vanilla. He snuggled even closer to Akechi, mumbling incoherently as he kissed his forehead. A hand carded through messy obsidian locks and he practically melted under his touch. 

“Gorooo…. Mmm… love you,” He heard himself murmur out as he quickly began to lose consciousness. 

His hand stilled just for a moment before it kept petting his hair. Akechi brought him into an even tighter embrace. His face darkened considerably as he stared at the sleeping, vulnerable ravenette. His injuries were still prevalent, but his eyes could only linger on the various bruises and bites and the boy’s poor abused nipples. For once, he could call something his very own on his own volition. Not something tainted by Shido, nor something shallow he was forced to indulge the public in. Akira was his and his alone. 

“I love you too, Akira.” 

He’d let a god tear apart the world before he ever gave up Akira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK AND I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING MORE ENJOY THIS UNEDITED MESS

A flash of sunlight hit Akira and he groaned sleepily. He recalled having a really vivid wet dream- one that would make him flush with embarrassment thinking back on it. It’s not unusual for his fantasies and dreams to have a usual nameless person replaced by warm maroon eyes, soft butterscotch locks and a polite smile. Sometimes, it was as innocent as a game of chess that resulted in shy and hesitant kisses. Other times, it manifested into a sly smirk and the detective parting his legs open. His thirst for Akechi appeared in his dreams so often that Mona would retreat to Futaba’s room in order to have any semblance of peace. He always felt guilty, yet he couldn’t help himself. He drew to Akechi like a moth to a flame even after they all knew he’d betray them all along. 

He turned his head away from the light and buried his face into the side of a really warm and plush pillow. How strange, he never remembered his attic mattress ever being this soft. He heard a soft chuckle along with the feeling of his pillow rumbling. A pair of lips pressed a soft kiss to him. 

“I thought you would be a morning person.” 

Akira’s eyes shot open and before he could even struggle, Akechi’s arms wrapped around him even tighter. He wasn’t dreaming.

Last night did happen and Akechi’s dick was really that big. 

“Ake-“ 

“We’re well past last names, Akira.” The brunette tsked, his nails digging slightly into his flesh now. He forced himself to not flinch lest he give Akechi anymore satisfaction over his weakness.  
“Have you forgotten already? You promised yourself to me last night. You even said you loved me.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he drew up a blank. But- he shook his head and his mouth thinned into a line. It didn’t matter whether they both knew he couldn’t resist Akechi’s wiles. He’d be lying to himself if he claimed he hated last night… yet he didn’t want to admit that it thrilled him to know only Akechi would ever look at him in that way. The fact of the matter is that Akechi remains an obstacle. He may not want to kill Akira any longer, but he still stood against the Phantom Thieves and put him in chains. He had to find a way to escape. Akechi couldn’t keep an eye on him forever with his mysterious contractor’s jobs, his school work and his need to keep up appearances. He should plot now, find any hidden cameras or construct a lock pick. Yet, he couldn’t help but become a little giddy. Waking up in the morning tangled in their sheets and kissing each other awake… it seemed domestic excluding the entire captor situation. 

“Ah, that reminds me,” Akechi ran a hand through his hair, grimacing a bit. “We should get washed up. Unfortunately, I was too exhausted to do any sort of aftercare properly.” 

He jolted as he felt Akechi move inside of him as he shifted. Did he really stay inside of him the entire time?! The ravenette flushed bright red and looked away. They really did it- his entire predicament hit him fully now that he could properly think. 

“It would have been messier if I pulled out.” That bastard talked as if this were an everyday occurance. His voice carried the surefire promise of a next time. “Besides, you have to get used to my size as well.” 

“It’s… alright, Goro.” He managed to say, though he’s not exactly sure if he could look Akechi in the face. He hissed as Akechi pulled out of him, leaving his ass gaping a little and a pool of cum running down his thighs. He tried not to think about how empty he felt. 

Of course, at some points he’d have to unlock his chain. Akira watched with feigned disinterest as Akechi retrieved a key and unlocked his cuff. It’s not a sophisticated lock, one that Akechi knew Akira would be able to open after a few tries. He had a feeling it presented itself more as a dare for him to attempt an escape. He tried to walk on his own, but unfortunately his entire lower half would hardly let him take a step forward. Before he could tumble down to the floor, the detective already caught him and chuckled. 

”I’m fine,” He protested in an attempt to save any remaining pride that hadn’t been crushed. “I can walk on my own.”

He stood on wobbly legs and made a few steps forward. Akechi watched him with a slightly amused expression. They both knew the ravenette wouldn’t be able to walk any further, yet the thought of having Akechi continually gain the upper hand above him kept him upright. If he paid enough attention, perhaps Akira could have seen the cogs in Akechi’s mind turning as he took in his rival’s sorry state. It seemed like he decided to play along with Akira’s stubbornness for now. 

“Come along then, I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”

They made their way into a small white hallway sparsely decorated. The bathroom was just diagonally across from the bedroom and the Phantom thief could see the hallway expand into a rather minimalist living room and kitchen. It looked like an apartment modeled for pictures rather than an actual lived-in space. The only semblance of life were the countless amounts of ramen cups overflowing in the trash can and lying on the countertops. It felt… empty and devoid of much of anything. 

Akira could hardly stand on his own and tumbled to the ground this time, yelping as he landed on his ass. He grumbled as he heard a huff of silent laughter. The bastard didn’t help him this time on purpose. 

“That’s quite a fall. I thought you said you’d be fine.” He feigned a look of concern, as if he didn’t already know. 

Akira’s legs refused to cooperate with him. He grit his teeth and looked away, mumbling incoherently under his breath. He really wanted that shower. 

“What was that?” 

“...” He sucked in his pride for now and spoke louder, “Can you help me get to the bathroom?” 

He smiled and instead of helping the ravenette up, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hooked one under his knees. Akira squeaked loudly as Akechi carried him bridal style. He didn’t even need to look at his face to see how smug he was. 

“That wasn’t hard now, right Akira?” 

He carried him into the bathroom and set him down on the toilet seat. He turned to turn on the water and help the ravenette step into the shower. Akira let out a soft sigh as warm water relaxed his tense muscles. He tensed as Akechi stood behind him. 

“Relax…” he murmured into his ear, “let me take care of you.” 

He heard a squirt of shampoo before Akechi began to start lathering up his hair. His eyes fluttered shut as a dollop of foamy soap dripped down his face. Akechi carded his hand through his hair, massaging his scalp with care and patience. He hummed in content and leaned back against him. 

How long had it been since someone touched him so lovingly? His imprisonment may have been a few days at most, yet it felt like weeks of rough hands grabbing and yanking him wherever he pleased. His perception of time got even further fucked up with those drugs they gave him. Sae didn’t exactly count. She slammed the table constantly and kept grilling him for details, making his head swim and hurt so much at times that he could barely recognize the slur of words he spat out to keep her happy. Maybe he shouldn’t drop his guard down around Akechi so easily, but another murmur of encouragement made him purr happily. 

He felt the other tilt his head toward the water to wash the soap off along with the rest of his thoughts. Soapy hands began to run down his back and chest, gently kneading his muscles and avoiding his bruises. He couldn’t help but melt into his hands like putty. Although Kawakami’s massages have always been rejuvenating, he swore she’s come close to breaking his back a couple of times. They paled in comparison to Akechi’s surprisingly soft hands. Again, probably would have been very domestic and nice in a different context. 

Akechi’s eyes raked over the bruises that blossomed from last night, marveling at how pretty his little phantom thief looked covered in his marks. He puffed his chest in pride each time his hand brushed against a love bite and Akira shuddered. There’s no way he could cover all of his marks up even with his turtleneck. The questioning looks his team would give him as he tried to explain them away somehow made Akechi’s desires for Akira flare up even more. Well, it’s not like he’ll get to see them again anytime soon. Akechi would make sure this butterfly in his web couldn't ever fly free from him again. 

Slate grey eyes fluttered open as he felt something hard press up against his ass. Any sort of relaxed state he was in was quickly wiped away. He shivered as Akechi kissed the nape of his neck and began to grind against him. 

Uh oh. 

“You always tested my self control when we spent time together.” Even through the sound of water raining down on both of them, he could still hear his voice growl into his ear. “You were infuriating, throwing flirty suggestions at me and constantly showing off. I had to keep you at an arm’s length away… but not anymore.” 

So he did pick up on his flirting and just didn’t react to any of them- go figure. He shuddered as Akechi pulled them closer together. His head glanced back to glance at his ridiculously huge cock. He can’t possibly go another round- he’s going to break at this rate!

“Let me suck you off.” He blurted out before he could stop himself. He turned around to face Akechi and balked as he saw the absolutely hungry look he gave him. He sunk down to his knees and hid his eyes behind his bangs to avoid meeting his gaze. 

It was a mistake once he was face to face with that giant dick. He’s not even sure how to exactly approach it, but Akechi’s expectant gaze grew more impatient by the second. He gingerly wrapped a hand around it and flushed heavily. He couldn’t stall any longer. After all, he was the one who dug himself into this hole. 

No, his mouth was NOT watering. 

He licked the tip at first, finding the taste surprisingly inoffensive. Akira took in the tip, his mouth straining a bit to take him in. His hand could barely wrap around it as he stroked the parts where his mouth didn’t reach. He forced his mouth to relax as much as possible as he began to take in more. He’d never done this- only ever fooled around with some classmates with a handjob and not much else. Akechi’s hands buried into soft curly hair, petting his head in encouragement. His soft moans echoed in the shower room grew louder with each inch taken in. His eyes looked up to meet Akechi’s for just a moment. 

He could hardly get enough of the detective’s flushed, disheveled appearance. 

Isn’t it wonderful? A small part of his mind whispered seductively. He’s like this because of Akira’s doing. Thousands of fans across Tokyo, and yet he was the one who got to see the detective blush so prettily. Satisfaction bloomed in his chest and the desire to see him come undone even further seized Akira. He nearly couldn’t stop himself from gagging as Akechi’s cock hit the back of his throat. Akechi’s hands in his hair tensed up. He glanced down at his cock and realized he still had so much more to take in. 

His only warning came as a growl before Akechi tightened his grip on his hair and slammed the rest of his length in. Akira’s throat spasmed around his length as his nose hit his stomach and he let out a muffled noise of surprise. He heard Akechi throw his head back and moan loudly as his hands began to yank his cock in and out of him quickly. Akira hardly had time to adjust, sputtering around his cock before he quickly reminded himself to breathe through his nose. He must look obscene, Akechi’s cock probably bulging through his throat as he fucked his mouth. 

“Hah… look at you,” Akechi spoke through his pants, “You take my cock so easily it’s almost hard to believe you’re a virgin.” 

He whined at the rough treatment and felt himself tear up as it grew harder to breathe the faster Akechi went. He's not sure why he’s even getting hard at thinking of Akechi using him like a cocksleeve. The detective took more and more ragged breaths, signally he’s close to release. With one final thrust deep into his throat, he came with a snarl. 

“Drink every last drop, slut.” 

He couldn’t even back away even if he wanted to. Akechi’s grip on him was imposing, forcing him to swallow everything. He finally released his hair once he came down from his high. Akira immediately moved away, breaking into a coughing fit. He felt Akechi’s hand rub his back soothingly as he took in mouthfuls of air. Akechi’s drastic change between domineering to soft kept leaving him dizzily confused. He could still feel the taste of his cum on his lips. He hates that he doesn’t mind it as much as he should. 

Akira squeaked as Akechi hauled him up. His back met the shower’s walls as Akechi invaded his space and hungrily claimed his lips. As they parted, Akira couldn’t help but whine when he felt Akechi’s cock prodding insistently at his hole. He was hard again. 

They both knew Akira couldn’t resist Akechi anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I didn’t spellcheck or like do anything of the sort but uuuuh have another chapter!

With each minute the clock ticked, Akira swore he’d escape eventually. He just needed the right window of time and to gather materials. The police confiscated everything except for the clothes on his back. He’d have to find some way to pocket some money for a train ride back to LeBlanc in addition to scrounging around for a makeshift lockpick. Akechi couldn’t possibly stay and watch his every move. Eventually, his responsibilities will force him to leave. 

Eventually, he hoped. 

However, an issue seemed to occur that he wasn’t even aware of. Hours turned to days. Akechi just… always returned shortly. It didn’t make sense to the ravenette at all. Didn’t he always claim he barely had any room in his schedule? Someone as busy as Akechi just doesn’t have weeks off to himself by coincidence. It hadn’t dawned on him until a few days in just how much the detective had planned for this. He’d been thinking about Akira all this time. All this time while he watched Akira fumble around with flirty and insinuating lines. His heart skipped a beat and he’s not quite sure what to make of it. 

Akechi’s insistence on keeping him chained up was relenting. He didn’t really complain initially. He could hardly stand without flinching in pain from either his injuries or- ahem, other things. So far he’d memorized the schedule Akechi forcefully set out for him. He observed that the detective tried to limit his ability to go out of his bedroom the best he could. There didn’t seem to be a time where he was truly ever alone. Even when Akechi left him in the bedroom, he could hear the telltale sign of life in the quiet tapping of a laptop or the shuffling of papers in the living room. They’d always shower together and he brought him food to eat at his bed. Occasionally Akechi would fuss over his bandages and make sure they properly healed. Oddly enough, he seemed to enjoy Akechi’s company. They still debated with each other and played chess. It painfully reminded Akira of his time spent with the detective at Leblanc. It felt… nice and it made his heart twist each time he had to chastise himself out of complacency. 

With his injuries quickly healing thanks to the detective’s watchful and caring eye, he didn’t have time to sit around any longer. Still, no matter how long he’d waited, Akechi always loomed over him in some way. Yet, he also did nothing- no sign of that feral hungry desire he’d exhibited the first two days. Besides lingering touches and the occasional stare that lasted a little too long to be comfortable, he’d been strangely respectful of Akira’s aversion towards getting his ass split open. Well… as respectful as he could be. 

His plans began rather accidentally. Lying just under the bed frame laid a single black bobby pin. He later found another one behind the nightstand, most likely discarded without much thought. They could have been overlooked easily, but it caught his eye on a day where he got sick of reading those thick philosophy books Akechi brought him. He glanced up at the door, waiting for a sign of movement before he quickly swooped down to pick them up. 

He remembered how to lockpicks out of bobby pins from the days before he managed to make an unbreakable lockpick. However, he wasn’t even sure how he’d manage to make a working lockpick without the help of some pliers or a heating element. Even in school with Kawakami’s blessing, he always had tools to make his infiltration tools. Still, he had to try even with the odds stacked against him. So he began to carefully craft it with his hands while Akechi was away. There didn’t seem to be any other bobby pins in the bathroom- not that he could snatch anything under Akechi’s watchful gaze.The various creams and beauty products littering his bathroom would do nothing to help him anyways. 

He’d hide the two pins under the bed whenever they slept together, excitement slowly bubbling inside of him the more he worked on it. It’s not perfect considering he was working with little to nothing. Still, he’d take any chance of success. He had to get out soon. He had to see his friends again and go back to his daily life. 

A part of him urged him to think if he really did want to go back? He’s never felt so relaxed from all his responsibilities. Even with Akechi around, he hasn’t found his presence as alarming or dangerous as he should. What is wrong with him? Why was he having doubts about this now? His confidants depend on him and he mustn’t be selfish. 

He had one chance and he couldn’t waste it.

His window of opportunity came earlier than he could have hoped. He groggily woke up with Akechi moving around in a hurry, mumbling incoherently under his breath. He briefly watched as he threw some documents into his briefcase along with his gun. The bed seemed so much colder than he remembered and he curled up on himself. The soft clinking of his chains from his shifting alerted Akechi. 

“I have to go into the police station today. It’s urgent.” 

He spoke to him softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Akira practically purred as his warm gloved hands ran through his hair. He opened his eyes and peeked through his cocoon of blankets to look at Briefly, he could trick himself into thinking they were normal boyfriends living domestically together instead of an assassin kidnapper and his victim. 

“I’ll come back as soon as possible. Just hang in there for now, alright? I’ll get you something nicer to eat.” 

He made a sound of agreement and buried himself further into the blankets of the bed. He shut his eyes again as Akechi walked out the door and out the apartment. Akira waited a little longer before he tossed the blanket away. His mind was fully awake now, adrenaline running through his veins. He peeked over the edge of the bed and rummaged around for his lockpick. He stared at the crooked little thing containing all his hopes. It’s now or never. 

He scooted over to the cuff connecting him to the chain and began to work on getting it unlocked. It was quite a sorry excuse for one considering how little time he had to perfect it, but he was confident it’ll work. Well, it was more like it had to work. A few more carefully angled fumbling and he heard a click and cuff slipping off his ankle. Maybe his proficiency had increased while reading some of those books, but his sorry excuse for a lockpick definitely shouldn’t have worked at all. He stretched out his foot and examined the light pink chaffing around his ankle from the cuff. This mysterious emergency call couldn’t have been better timed. Most of his injuries have been healed already. 

He waited again, and then stood up from the bed. Alright, focus. He just needed some money for a train ticket home or call one of his friends with a payphone at least. The ravenette walked out the hallway and began to look around for any sort of spare change. It took a few minutes of his precious time, but he managed to scrounge up the bare minimum for a train ticket consisting entirely of coins. 

The hardest part was nearly over. He found his school loafers next to the doorway and shoved them on haphazardly. He looked to the door, his face brimming with determination. Akira took a deep breath and turned the door knob. Bright light blinded his sight for a moment before he saw clear blue skies. When was the last time he got to go outside? His face broke out into a large smile as he stepped out of the apartment. 

He’s free. 

“I’ve never seen you smile like that,”

Akira froze on the spot, his smile dropping as soon as he heard that familiar baritone voice to the side. Akechi leaned on the balcony’s railing, innocently staring out at the city and watching people go by their business underneath them. Their eyes met and just like that, his plan fell apart within seconds. How…? He made sure to keep his lockpick hidden and it couldn’t have been discovered by Akechi while he wasn’t looking. No no no nononono- he couldn’t possibly-! 

“Why are you here?” He could barely hide the trembling in his voice. He made it so far- it wasn’t fair! 

Akechi shot him a charismatic smile that barely contained his ferocity. He stepped away from the edge of the balcony and stood in between Akira and his freedom once again. The detective spoke as if they were casually talking about the weather. “I do pride myself in being able to read you quite well, but seeing these emotions unsuppressed is also rather appealing. You should emote more often.” 

“Didn’t you get an emergency call? What are you doing here?” Akira’s not in any position to demand answers, but he refused to give up. He steeled himself instead and wiped off any sign of distress on his face. His face turned blank again. Akechi reveled in his shock and he can’t allow such signs of weakness to show anymore. 

“I merely forgot something, but it seems like they have everything sorted out already.” Akechi whipped his gun out of his suitcase and pointed it at Akira without missing a beat. He still smiled that plastic-y fake smile as he chirped.   
“It’s earlier than expected, but I’m home honey.” 

His last few words hit Akira like a smack to the face. His eyes trained on the gun carefully. It’s loaded. They both knew Akechi had put in a new cartridge a day before. He’d lost before he could even exit the building. As Akechi not-so-gently herded him back into his apartment, his hands balled into fists and his nails nearly broke skin. 

“I do apologize for making a fuss and waking you up this morning. I’ll be sure to make it up to you.” 

He hardly concealed it as anything other than a thinly veiled threat. He watched as Akechi unbuttoned his uniform’s jacket and hung it by the door. The gun in his hand glimmered with his movements. 

So much for staying blank faced. 

He kept up the conversation despite Akira’s minimal responses. Well, it’s not as if Akira even took notice of anything he was saying. He numbly let the detective walk him back to his room, one hand on the small of his back guided him while the other twirled the gun around casually. He watched in amusement as Akira dug through his memory in a vain attempt to see what went wrong. Akechi showed no signs that he was even aware. Was it truly just a horribly timed coincidence? 

“I had a feeling this would happen.”   
Akechi made him sit down and looked through his drawer. Akira’s eyes widened as he looked at the second cuff and chain with a completely different lock. He had a backup?! 

“Is this really necessary?” 

“Well, I won’t have to use any necessary force if you cooperate with me.” 

Right, the gun. Akira sighed softly and stuck his ankle out for him to lock himself up again. He’ll try again. He couldn’t give up. This was just a coincidence. 

“I’ll be taking this with me too.” 

Fuck, his lockpick. 

He averted his eyes, expecting some sort of punishment to come. Yet, Akechi merely tsked and ruffled up his hair. He glanced at the pile of books he set out for the ravenette along with the chessboard. He merely smiled at him and it sent shivers down his spine. Any minute now and he’d snap and punish him. Akira could sense it coming. 

Yet Akechi simply continued on like normal as if he didn’t catch Akira escaping. They kept playing chess, debating with each other and sharing their insights on certain books Akira had been pushed to read. It just seemed too… normal. It unnerved Akira to the point of driving his thoughts in circles. He’s not even sure why, but he just felt like something was going to occur. He’s fully recovered by now, something Akechi made fully sure of. Maybe he thought too much into it, but it’s as if he was going to do something that needed Akira to be well. 

Akechi’s initially nearly feral behavior hadn’t popped up in days and on top of the lock pick incident… well, Akira could sense the calm before the storm. if Akechi caught on to his recently skittish behavior, he didn’t say or act as if he knew. Before he knew it, a few more days passed with him at the mercy of Akechi. He couldn’t find any other ways to pick his lock. With Akechi’s stubbornness, he didn’t even think he could convince Akechi to let him go. Even if he did run, a glint of that gun and he’s already hesitating. 

Well, back to square one. 

He felt the first signs of a storm crashing down on him when he heard the rustle of plastic bags and the door closing. Akechi had taken to doing quick trips to the store once he seemed confident that Akira couldn’t escape. Well, Akira could hardly find anything to make use of for a lockpick now. He couldn’t find more bobby pins in the bathroom nor paper clips left from Akechi’s documents. His interest in his philosophy book quickly dwindled as footsteps pitter pattered down the hall. Strange, Akechi had done a grocery run earlier. Did he bring him new books? He shut his book and looked up to Akechi entering the bedroom. 

“I must not have been keeping you occupied enough…” He hardly hid his intentions behind his voice, his eyes darkening as he gazed at Akira. 

“What do you mean?” The hairs on the back of Akira’s neck rose with each word. 

Akechi hummed as he got to work. He pulled out a cord of red rope in the bag. “Soon you’ll be too busy to have such foolish thoughts like leaving.” 

He backed away until his chain pulled taunt as Akechi advanced toward him. So this was his punishment. Akira’s hardly given time to react before Akechi surged forward, capturing his lips with his own. He gasped and quickly overwhelmed as his captor plunged his tongue into his mouth. That hunger and desire within Akechi returned in full force. He could hardly keep up, yet he kissed back despite everything. He couldn’t say no to Akechi. He felt his arms being maneuvered behind him as Akechi bit down on his bottom lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. The thought to just give in as their kids dragged on came to him as frighteningly easy as breathing air.

Akira broke free from his mouth with a gasp and struggled against him, but Akechi’s already managed to tie some sort of knot around his hands that he can’t shake free from. When did he have time to even learn how to tie people up?! 

“Goro,” the ravenette gasped out, “Please-“ 

He’s hushed by another kiss more gentle than the last. Akechi parted once Akira calmed down enough. He ran his hand through silky soft ebony curls that had him melting into his touch like putty. 

“I’m going to make you feel good, alright? Just behave for me.” 

It’s strange how much of an effect the detective’s voice had on him. He could sense an underlying threat in his words, yet he became pliant under his touch anyways. Akechi gave him another approving pat on the head. Akira’s heart felt warm and fuzzy and he couldn’t hate himself anymore than now. There’s no point in struggling and hurting himself more than he has to. He just wanted to get through this as quickly as possible. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. The brunette tugged and adjusted the rope again. It fit snugly around his wrists, just enough to restrain him but it still had some give. He scooched back to give him work a once over. 

“Comfortable?”

Akira tested it and nodded. He couldn’t tell what sort of knot he made. He watched a little warily as his captor dumped the contents in the bag out onto the bed. A couple of bullet vibrators and a dildo tumbled out. His breath hitched as his mind ran wild with what Akechi could possibly have planned for him. This time, he’s completely at his mercy. His cock gave a stir of interest, already at half-mast. 

Akechi’s hand pressed against his chest and he fell into the bed. He watched as the detective meticulously arranged some pillows and fussed over him again. It made Akira’s heart flutter, watching warm pools of maroon eyes carefully check over him. Once he deemed Akira ready, he pushed the ravenette’s shirt up to his collar bones. Akechi took their time exploring his body, his hands feather light. He then yanked down his pants and spread his legs open. 

A cap opened and Akira yelped loudly as slick, ice cold fingers entered him. He shot the other a pout as he scissored and stretched him open. It didn’t seem like Akechi intended on doing anything more than prepare him. He felt his fingers exit and leave him feeling somewhat empty. Before he could whine, something smooth probed against his ass again. His head raised to watch as Akechi slowly pushed the dildo inside of him. He squirmed once the dildo brushed against that spot inside of him. His cock hardened fully, flushed and dripping precum. Akechi watched him with a playful smirk. He began to thrust the toy in and out of him, always avoiding his prostate. 

“Don’t tease again,” he huffed as he bucked his hips and moaned as the dildo finally pressed against it. 

“It’s too fun not to.” Akechi chuckled as he gave it a final thrust, making sure it fit snugly right where Akira would see stars. 

The phantom thief made a sound of confusion as he stopped. He watched as Akechi taped the bullet vibrators onto his chest. Then the detective just… stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows, watching the other bring his laptop with him. He sat on the bed next to Akira and opened his laptop screen. 

“I’d love to play with you, but unfortunately I still have some work to do.” Akechi’s eyes turned darker as he carded a hand through his victim’s curls, watching him like a hawk. 

Oh no. 

His eyes widened as he began to struggle in his bonds again. The ravenette sent him a look of desperation. “You don’t have to do this, Goro. I won’t try to run away again.” 

“You broke your promise. Now take responsibility and bear with it.” Akechi’s voice turned cold as his hand tightened around Akira’s curls until he whimpered. “I’ll try to keep you occupied until I can attend to you.” 

He let go of his hair and turned his attention to his laptop. Strangely, the detective only typed with one hand. It wasn’t until Akira jolted in surprise that he realized he must have the vibrator controllers in his other hand. Even the dildo vibrated inside of him. He mewled and struggled again, this time trying to escape the intense vibrations pressed up right against his prostate. He only seemed to nudge the toy deeper and deeper inside. He lost himself in pleasure so much that he didn’t see Akechi’s hand come down on his ass, making him gasp. 

He smiled gently at him as he watched him in amusement, “Do keep quiet. The more noise you make, the slower I’ll work.” 

He could hardly contain his own voice, muffled moans escaping despite hitting down on his bottom lip. The constant stimulation left him no time to even recover. He tried to rut against anything, but Akechi must’ve predicted that and left his cock with nothing to create friction with. He squeaked as the vibrations changed intensities, the vibrators taped to his nipples increasing and leaving him breathless. 

It continued like that for a while, Akechi toying with the controllers occasionally as he tapped away at his laptop. He had to admit, Akira wasn’t doing too terrible a job containing himself. He could see his resolve slowly crack as his climax creeped closer and closer. He hid his smirk as he turned the controllers to a higher setting and watched Akira collapse into a trembling, mewling mess. He couldn’t even try to contain the moans that escaped. Akechi delivered a smack to his ass with each moan, a tut for each infraction. A particularly hard slap and Akira came with a shout. He dirtied his own chest with his own cum, yet the vibrations hadn’t let up. In fact, it increased. Akechi’s eyes lingered a bit as he watched it redden from the abuse and he tsked. 

“What did I say about keeping quiet?” 

“S-Sorry…” 

Making him talk seemed beyond cruel. Akira could hardly put himself together to respond more than a word. He muffled a whine as overstimulation began to set in. Yet it’s not enough- he needed something more than this to be satisfied. Had it been months ago, the ravenette might have called it a day after the first orgasm. Yet his cock remained hard despite cumming. He fought even harder, not even sure if he wanted to escape now or chase after his orgasm again. Anything to get rid of his need that can’t be satisfied with just this. His second orgasm built up and came much quicker as Akechi refused to relent on the intensity. He could hardly even moan, his mouth openly panting out desperately. 

It’s still not enough. Why isn’t it enough?! His vision blurred as tears of frustration welled up and trailed down. He’s helpless to do nothing but ensure unsatisfying orgasms while his nerves twitch and scream to stop and rest. He just needed… Akira’s eyes landed on Akechi. He still focused his attention on his work, seemingly innocent of his turmoil. The ravenette’s eyes trailed down from there, landing on his bulge. His mouth watered as he recalled the way Akechi’s cock stretched his throat. He wanted more, wanted to be split open again and filled like the first night. It’s not enough. He needed more andmoremoremoremoremore- 

He heard the laptop’s screen shut and his gazed eyes snapped back into focus. He tried to blink away the tears obscuring his vision. Akechi took his time putting it away before his eyes landed on Akira. He could see the detective’s eyes darken with desire. 

“You’re still hard? I didn’t expect you to enjoy this so much.” He leered at him as he stood up. “I’m not surprised. Only a whore like you would get pleasure from their punishment. I guess I’ll just leave you-“ 

“W-wait!” He spoke before he could stop himself, delirious with need. “Don’t go! P-please… Goro I need you!” 

He paused as his eyes bore into Akira’s skull. Even through his cold demeanor, Akira knew he was hard. Akechi leaned down, face to face with him. 

“You do?” 

“I-I…” 

To hell with pride. 

“Yes! I need your cock!” He cried out shamelessly. “Please, it’s not enough!” 

In an instant, the vibrations stopped and he nearly cried in relief. Akechi gently eased the toy out of him, shushing him as pained moans wracked him. He carelessly threw the toy off to the side along with the other vibrators. Still, Akira could hardly stay still as he eagerly waited for Akechi. He never moved his gaze away as the detective hastily tugged his zipper down and freed his fully erect and leaking cock. He grabbed Akira’s hips and angled himself before slamming his entire length into the ravenette. 

Akira screamed as his eyes shut in a mixture of overstimulation and ecstasy. His body writhed, spazzing around Akechi’s thick cock as he was split in half. It’s everything he wanted, yet too much at the same time. Akira saw stars as Akechi thrusted into him with animalistic ferocity. With each thrust Akira cried with joy as he’s filled again and again just like he wanted. Akechi ruined him, made him hunger for his cock so much that he’d throw away his pride to get a taste every time.

It seemed Akechi intended to keep it that way. After days of patiently waiting, he could feast on the fruits of his labor. Days of refraining from grabbing his cute little kidnap victim and making him cry drove Akechi mad with desire. Akira’s skin became too smooth, too unmarred and silky. He needed to claim the boy, show the world this was his Akira. His and no one else’s. He watched as Akira threw his head back and lunged. 

Akira only heard Akechi growl before teeth sunk into the column of his neck and pinned him in place, helpless to do anything but feel every rock of Akechi’s hips burrowing deeper and deeper inside of him. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back. He came dry, completely boneless and drained by Akechi. A few more thrusts and Akechi came inside of him as well. Finally, he’s satisfied. 

He hardly even flinched back as Akechi lapped you the blood that pooled from his bite. He fluttered in between consciousness while the other cleaned him up. He felt his bindings loosen and soft hands massaging his wrist, murmuring apologies for giving him rope burns. It’s not as if he could feel them now. He barely kept awake as Akechi continued to clean him up. As he drifted out of consciousness, the bed dipped beside him and warm arms wrapped around his waist. He felt… safe. 

Akechi smiled as he gazed upon Akira’s sleeping form. His lovely Akira, how he burned so brightly once with hope… and flickered out like a flame. He brushed aside sweaty obsidian curls from his face and leaned down close enough to brush his lips against his ear. 

“I don’t wear bobby pins, Akira.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be the last update to this story! Aaaah I’m sorry for those who intended this to have way more plot, but I honestly just made this for porn purposes and I suck at writing plot lmao 
> 
> Technically this is for Top Goro week day 5‘s prompt mindbreak, so enjoy! Thank you all so much for reading my fic!

“Are you up for a game?” 

Silence had pervaded the apartment for quite a while ever since Akira’s punishment, at least from the phantom thief himself. His new lock had a more complicated looking mechanic, but even then he couldn’t find anything to pick it with within his reach. While he slept, Akechi must have combed over the room and made sure there wasn’t anything he could get his hands on. Sometimes, Akira’s spine shivered at the lengths his captor will go. 

He wasn’t giving up- he couldn’t. He just didn’t know what else he could do but wait for his teammates to rescue him. Attempting to talk Akechi out of keeping him hostage wasn’t going to work. The detective had already established how meticulously he planned for everything to fall into place to get Akira into his arms. So Akira did what he did best, think in circles about his next course of action to keep his head afloat in the midst of Akechi’s madness. No matter how much he himself wanted nothing more than to stay with the one person he’d had a crush on ever since they met, he had to stay vigilant. 

When Akechi looked up and spoke those words aloud, he wasn’t sure how to react. 

It sounded like an innocent request. After all, they’ve played plenty of chess and billiards with each other on their outings. This time seemed different. The ravenette peeked up at Akechi from under his covers. 

“What kind of game?” he asked, face neutral but ready to brace himself for whatever came next. 

“I think it’ll be good for you to go out after recovering in bed for so long,” the detective replied with an air of causality, as if they were talking at LeBlanc again, “But of course, we can’t have another mishaps like last time can we? I propose that we have a little game, something to get that excess energy out of you.” 

Right, his escape attempt. Akira chewed his lips as he thought to himself. Everything always came at a cost, with Akira giving up something in exchange for the little freedoms his boyfriend(?) assassin captor was willing to dole out. Still, it had been weeks since he was able to go outside. He was beginning to go crazy staying chained to one room for so long. 

Maybe he could escape again- find a way to break free and run from Akechi’s grasp and towards freedom. It certainly fared a better chance than him staying in a meticulously clean bedroom free of any tools for him to make. 

“Alright.” He made his decision. 

Akechi looked pleased- maybe a little too pleased if the phantom thief was honest. He clasped his hands together and gave him a smile that looked more akin to a snarl. 

“Wonderful. I think this game in mementos will certainly get you back in shape!” 

What did he get himself into? 

The brunette walked over to the bedpost that kept Akira chained up and plucked out its key from his pocket. As he unchained the other, he spoke up again: “The rules are simple. You’ll have 20 minutes to try your best to evade me around the first three floors of mementos. If you can manage to get away from my grasp for those 20 minutes, you’ll win and I’ll let you go home without complaint. However, if I catch you before those 20 minutes are up…” 

Akira felt his breath hitch in suspense. He tried not to flinch as the detective wrapped his gloved hand around his freed ankle. Akechi leaned in, towering over him as he smiled and that restrained hunger returned in his eyes again. 

“I’ll get to keep you and I get a reward. Does that sound fair, Akira?” 

He extended his hand out for Akira to shake on their deal. The detective wouldn’t propose such risky stakes without something up his sleeve. Whatever abilities or weapon he had in mementos made him think he had the advantage over Akira. The ravenette had to be careful and look out for this ace in Akechi’s deck. With how long the other could have been in mementos for, he’s not sure what to expect. Yet, the chance of freedom in his grasp beckoned Akira to accept. The phantom thief didn’t plan on backing down from Akechi’s challenge. 

Akira looked up at him with renewed vigor in his eyes. He took Akechi’s hand and sealed their deal. 

“I won’t lose to you, Akechi.” For a brief moment, he could temporarily forget his situation and pretend they were rivals yet again. 

————————————————————————

Akira’s chest heaved as he kept moving, weaving through the many narrow corridors of mementos. He had a five minute head start to hide before the official timer went off. Akechi didn’t set a limit on how many floors Akira was allowed to hide in, though the thief knew very well that he shouldn’t go too deep down. With his rustiness and lack of healing items, being ambushed by a hoard of shadows would be idiotic at best, and compromising at worst. Traveling through mementos without the monabus proved to be a test of endurance Akira managed to prevail despite his limbs growing weary. He’d taken having a car for granted now that he had to travel by foot. The ravenette wasn’t even sure if the time for his head start was up, but he knew he had to keep running. Who knew what sort of power Akechi had up his sleeve. 

Despite everything, there was a strange comfort that mementos brought him. The familiar swish of his coattails as he took a turn and the comforting weight of his mask on his face allowed him to think back to the times he spent exploring the place with the other thieves instead of… this mess Akechi entrapped him in. 

A pang of heartache forced him to slow to a brisk place. He shouldn’t run himself ragged just yet. Why was it taking so long for the others to find him? There was no body in the interrogation room, so they must think he’s still alive! Sae should have gone back for him. Why…? He shook his head, forcing himself to focus on something else. His friends will come get him, sooner or later. He just had to endure all the insanity the other had put him through. 

“Focus…” he murmured to himself quietly, shutting his eyes and activating his third eye. The hallways lit up with outlines of some meandering shadows, all not too difficult to take care of in the case he needed to fight. He looked around more, not noting anything significant until he noted a figure cloaked in a red aura dashing right towards- 

Akira’s eyes snapped open and he began to run for his life. That had to be Akechi! The way it moved didn’t signify the reaper to him, nor an unusually difficult shadow. But… how?! Akira had never bothered to check what aura Akechi would radiate with his third eye, but he supposed the detective had only ever been an ally to him while in mementos. This didn’t explain how the other could find him so fast when he was sure he traveled far enough to be safe. Akira began to pick up speed, running away from the direction his third eye had told him Akechi would be coming from. Still, no matter how far away he ran from Akechi, the other would always appear close behind. He couldn’t shake him off his trail. Akira grew more frantic, pushing his tired legs to keep him running. How did he always find him?! He was always quiet, far enough that the brunet wouldn’t be able to hear his panting as he ran nor his footsteps. The other always appeared within his third eye’s radius from multiple sides. It was… too suspicious. Akira took note of this as he took a turn. He skidded to a stop before he could crash into a wall. 

A dead end. 

He could hear the other’s footsteps quickly approaching him. Somehow, Akechi had been toying with him, never coming close enough yet always popping up from multiple corners. Like a predator, he’d herded his prey right into a dead end. Akira desperately looked around for something, anything he could do to escape before Akechi caught him. Nothing, not even a hiding place for him to crawl behind. He took a deep breath and turned around, ready to face his captor. 

“I have to admit, it certainly was fascinating how you always managed to evade me every time I came in close. It was almost as if… you could sense where I was coming from.” Akechi mused, amusement in voice as he rounded the corner and met face to face with his prize. He stood in his crow uniform instead, a completely stark contrast to the sheer malice radiating off of the detective. 

“Call it a sixth sense, I suppose.” Akira responded, his voice nor face showing the panic quickly festering inside of his chest. There was no way… no one else had the third eye ability besides Akira. The only way the detective must have known Akira knew where Akechi’s position was at all times was if… 

“Don’t play coy, Kurusu. You have that ability too, don’t you?” He purred, a smile stretched across his face a little too wide. “Ah, just as I thought. We truly are meant for each other. No one else can match up to our potential, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Chills were sent down Akira’s spine. Only a wild card could have that ability, not even Morgana knew of his third eye. Was Akechi-? No, Igor never stated there was another wildcard… nor did he ever say he was the only one going through rehabilitation. The phantom thief squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Their rules never stated whether or not Akira could use personas, nor did they completely confirm what “being caught” meant. If Akechi wanted to take Akira back, he’d have to fight him for it. 

“Arsen-“ 

Akira gasped as he went flying into the wall, sharp claws pinning him and a dizzying array of white and black met his face. The burning embers of Arsene’s manifestation faded away as the thief met eye to eye with… some sort of zebra-like persona. Its body appeared slender, though filled with sharp edges and a maw filled with several razor sharp teeth as it grinned at him. Two stalk-like antennas protruded out of its head and several braids cascaded down its back. In a strange way, Akira found it beautiful, yet terrifying. 

“Well done, Loki.” Akechi called from behind his persona, a smirk on his face at how helplessly pinned his former rival looked. He walked up to Akira, relishing in the ravnette’s frantic looks as he tried to struggle. Loki dug his claws deeper into the leather of his sleeves until Akiea felt like his arms might get crushed. He stopped, glaring at Akechi with venom. “What a shame, Akira. 19 minutes and 40 seconds… so close yet so far. No matter. We agreed to hold up the end of our deals no matter the outcome.” 

Akechi chuckled at the ravenette’s hard glare and cupped his cheek with a gloved hand. He smirked as he watched Akira grow still, conflict flashing across his face as he fought against leaning into his touch. Chasing him around, only to rip victory from his grasp… Akira knew very well this little game they played was nothing more than a show of power and a way to discourage him from escaping. Did he really expect anything else from Akechi? The ravenette grit his teeth, looking away with shame. He gasped, Akechi’s hand clenching his chin in his grasp and turning his head to face him again. 

“Or did you let yourself get caught?” He whispered, drawing evermore closer to Akira. Their faces were mere inches away, Akechi’s breath fanning gently against his lips. 

“You knew where I was going, where else could I go but the opposite way you’re coming from?” He protested, though it felt weak even to his own ears. “Enough of your rigged games. Let me-“ 

Akira gasped as Akechi surged forward and crushed their lips together in a bruising grip. He barely even fought back despite his earlier protests, lost in the way his captor dominated and bullied his way into his mouth. Before he could even get a hold of himself, Akechi had already pulled away with a playful nip to his lips. Akira stopped himself before he tried to chase after his mouth. A thin string of line connected their lips together, making the thief blush in embarrassment. How could he let himself get caught and just… give in so easily? He couldn’t let Akechi get away with this over and over again. Akira struggled against Loki’s grip again. Annoyed clicks came from the persona before it maneuvered his wrists together in one grip and flexed his claws. He stopped, staying deathly still and flinching as Loki’s nails rake down his body. He’s not stupid enough to realize what position he was in. His knife and gun gone and those claws so close to piercing his neck. The sheer power radiating from Loki was beyond any shadow nor opponent he’s met. He didn’t stand a chance. His costume came apart in ribbons, leaving him only in his gloves and mask. Joker struggled again, this time in any desperate way to cover himself from Akechi’s prying eyes. 

“If you’re going to be so difficult even after our deal, I suppose I’m allowed to let loose then.” Akechi’s voice took a darker tone as he trailed down to bite down on Akira’s neck. He flushed as he moaned loudly instead of trying to get away. What was wrong with him? Why did his captor elicit so much of a pleasurable reaction? Loki rumbled something, ever the dutiful persona there to hold Akira captive and exposed for Akechi. 

“Ever the Sigyn, hmm?” Akechi chuckled, his gloved hand carefully trailing across the expanse of Akira’s bare chest. Akira swore the other could feel his heart beat frantically beat as he pinched a nipple. He groaned, seemingly pressing into his touch. A mere touch from Akechi had him spasming like an open nerve, out for the other to poke and prod to his pleasure. “I think Loki has taken quite a liking to you. You never fail to impress me, Akira.” 

It was better than being mauled by the persona’s jaws or sharp claws. Akechi seemed to take a liking to marking Akira yet again. His neck had mostly healed of its hickeys, prompting some sort of feral possessiveness from the detective. His gloved hands toyed with his chest, alternating between pinching and kneading his nipples until they turned puffy and sore. Akira tried not to show much more of his reactions as he bit down hard on his lip. He stubbornly refused to show how much Akechi was affecting his body. The tremors wracking his body still spoke more for the phantom thief than anything else, prompting Akechi to keep toying with him, riling him up more and more. A nip to his bud from Akechi’s mouth finally broke him in and he let a moan slipped out. 

Once a moan bubbled out, he could hardly stop himself as Akechi doubled up on his effort. He tugged at his chest gently with his teeth, watching Akira’s face contort into pleasure. His other hand wrapped firmly around Akira’s half-erect cock and teasingly stroked it to full hardness. He squirmed, this time trying to chase after the pleasure the detective’s strokes brought him. He looked absolutely debauched, lips swollen from their bruising kiss, cock flushed and dripping pre-cum, and neck littered with hickeys and bruises. Akira couldn’t help himself, losing himself to Akechi’s talented hands that seemed to know how to elicit the sweetest moans out of him. 

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he chuckled mockingly, pressing another kiss and swallowing down the mewls escaping Akira’s lips. He hardly concealed his true nature from the other, eyes sharper with more scrutiny than Akira remembered. The detective took in the time to appreciate his work as he took off his gloves. He lifted Akira’s legs up to wrap around his waist. The phantom thief hadn’t even tried to stop him either, parting his legs willingly for Akechi. Anticipation bubbled in his gut despite his initial resistance. He hated how his body had grown to yearn for Akechi’s touch, the detective never failing to make sure Akira’s body could never associate him with harm. He uncapped something out of the ravenette’s sight, though he knew what Akechi planned to do next. 

Akira jolted as cold gel entered into him without warning. He felt his muscles relaxing as Akechi stretched him open even more. It must have been relax gel, he blushed with shame at how absolutely lewd it was to use the gel in that way. Still, the damned gel helped him easily accommodate Akechi’s fingers. He groaned as another finger joined, yet there wasn’t a burning, uncomfortable feeling. His muscles were pliant, easily accepting a third finger now pushing into him. It didn’t take long for Akechi to find his prostate, the previous times they fucked helping him memorize every part of Akira’s body. His eyes widened as he moaned louder than he wanted to. He writhed and squirmed when the other continued to thrust and avoided his sweet spot. Akira tried to chase after that spark of pleasure again, groaning audibly in frustration when his hips were pinned down and Akechi forced him to take whatever he gave him. It felt infuriating, Akechi’s fingers scissoring and reaching deeper inside of him, yet he never hit his sweet spot exactly. 

“Your friends must have given up on you now. At this rate, a missing person is considered a cold case.” Akechi watched as Akira slowly crumbled underneath him. The grin on his face widened as he leaned in close, taking in how desire slowly took over the fight in Akira’s eyes. “They abandoned you in that interrogation room. Tell me, what kind of teammates let their friend and dear leader bare all the risk and repercussions if their plan failed?” 

“Shut up! You were the one who put us in that situation in the first place! We wouldn’t have to pull that if you- ah!”   
A thrust straight to his prostate scattered Akira’s thoughts like dominos. It hardly mattered anyway. Akechi was dead set on his beliefs. Whatever reasoning Akira attempted to spout wouldn’t work. Akira sang so prettily for Akechi that he began to abuse his prostate, keeping his fingers in place in favor of rubbing against it constantly. 

“You knew in advance that I’d kill you… yet they all insisted you bare the burden.” Akechi’s words were venom coursing through his veins, the lull in his voice forcing Akira to listen to his words. “Quite convenient, isn’t it? If you died… well, blood off their hands.” 

He finally let up on his prostate massage and removed his fingers before the other could cum. Akechi watched a thin trail of relax gel dribble down Akira’s hole before it fluttered hungrily, as if Akira himself were trying to entice him into plunging his cock deep inside of him. The ravenette’s own slip up of a whine didn’t go unnoticed by him as well. 

Every time they fucked, Akira always gave in to the detective’s whims. Despite everything, his pervasive crush on the other never faded. He should be disgusted by Akechi’s actions, constantly toying with the ravenette and dangling the promise of escape as if it were all an amusing game to watch Akira fail over and over again. It was as if… he wanted this, the thrill of the chase and Akechi’s eyes trained on him, carefully watching for another daring escape. Maybe Akechi was right, after all. Sae should have had a change of heart by now. She could have easily helped the thieves find him. Hell, even Futaba might have been able to at least try anything with her hacking or even just one of them tracking Akechi’s apartment down. Nothing but radio silence for more than a month when Akira himself would have done everything in his power to rescue his own teammates… his friends. Dread pooled in the bottom of his heart, forcing him to really look at the reality of his situation. 

Akechi never asked him to do any favors for him, merely taking him to his favorite locations and enjoying his company. He caved and spilled secrets of his own past, but never begged for sympathy from Akira. Even at the beginning with only Ryuji and Morgana by his side, they’d thrusted the role of leader, weapons dealer and item maintenance to him before he could even protest. He hadn’t minded then, but looking back at it made his heart pang with hurt. Had he just been a useful tool for his friends? It’s not that far of a stretch to consider that, maybe, Akechi was the only one who hadn’t used him for his own benefit and tossed him away when he became useless. 

His friends had abandoned him. Everyone but Akechi left him to die in that interrogation room whether he lived or died. 

Akechi’s soft voice snapped him out of his spiraling despair. His tone completely shifted, from snarling and vindictive to one full of adoration and love. “You understand, don’t you? No matter how much you delude yourself, you know that I’m right.” 

Akira’s eyes shut, listening to his siren-like voice lull him deeper into the abyss. He felt a forehead gently bump against his and opened them to stare into the soft maroon hues of Akechi’s eyes. 

“Just give in, Akira. I’ll take care of you, make you truly happy.”He never saw them so full of desperation, as if this one fragile moment could be snatched away and he’d lose Akira forever. He’d been the only one privy to see such an open expression on the Detective Prince-no, Goro himself.   
“After all, your heart already belonged to me before this all started, right?”” 

He was right, Akechi was right all along. How could his friends have abandoned him back in the interrogation room to be drugged and beaten? Did they ever care? He felt Loki’s grip on his wrists loosen as if it knew he no longer needed to be restrained. The persona disappeared back into its master as Akira looped his arms around Akechi’s neck tightly, pressing their bodies together as close as possible. 

“Make me forget about them,” He could hardly recognize his own voice, crackled with hurt. The former phantom thief began to grind back against Akechi’s cock desperately, already lined up to his hole as he pleaded. “Please, Goro.” 

Had he payed more attention, he would have saw a look of vicious glee flash across Akechi’s face before he chastely kissed the other’s cheek.   
“Of course, Akira.” 

Akechi began to sink himself into Akira’s ass, groaning at how tight he still was even after all that prep work. The ravenette himself didn’t fare better, whimpering as he felt himself stretch and fill to the brim with Akechi’s cock. Even now, he still struggled to take his massive length, though he’s not sure if he would ever fully get used to it. As he finally bottomed out, they both panted in exertion. Akira felt so full, almost as if he were completed now. He took a few moments to adjust, though it wasn’t long before he grew desperate again. 

“Goro, please! I can take it!” He whined unabashedly. Any feelings of guilt for enjoying this were gone, leaving only the dull ache for more. Akira impatiently began to squirm, clinging onto Akechi as if his life depended on it. The insatiable need for Akechi burned him alive from inside out. Akechi shivered, the only response from the detective before he pulled out and slammed harshly into Akira. He shrieked loudly, ecstasy written on his face as the brunet savagely thrusted into him and brushed up against his sweet spot so deliciously. Akechi hooked both his hands under his knee, shoving him up against the wall to better drive his cock into him. 

“So tight, even after this long,” Akechi snarled into his ear, though the ravenette was far too gone to listen to him. He babbled more pleas and moans for more as each thrust jostled him from the sheer force. He didn’t care, not when AkechI’s relentless thrusts made him see stars. He had no leverage, helpless to do anything but take whatever Akechi gave him as his legs suspended in the air. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you Akira?” The ravenette snapped out of his daze long enough to nod along frantically. He wanted this to last forever, Akechi’s cock filling him to the brim and making Akira sing for him. 

“I’m yours! Forever and always!” He mewled out in his pleasure-drunken state. The ravenette could feel his climax quickly approaching, a roar of a crescendo incoming as he arched his back and came with a scream of Akechi’s name. White painted his stomach and Akira went pliant, moaning pitifully as Akechi kept going with deeper and slower thrusts. It quickly became almost painful, yet the thought of being used by Goro to get off kept the fire in his nether regions going. He squeezed lovingly around the other, smiling lazily in satisfaction at Akechi’s groan before he stilled. The detective buried himself deep inside of Akira before he came, filling him with cum. They stayed in that position, attempting to catch their breaths. 

He collapsed into Akechi’s arms like a limp doll, his body absolutely spent from running and Akechi’s rough treatment. Dazed eyes barely tracked Akechi as he took a stray piece of cloth from Akira’s tattered clothes and wiped away at the cum on his chest. Akira felt himself press against a warm chest and curled up close to it. Akechi’s body heat was such a stark contrast between the cold in mementos. He felt content, safe in Akechi’s arms instead of the previous dread and nervousness. Of course the detective would have his best interest in mind. He was right, though a small, ignorable part of him screamed that something was horribly wrong. Akira ignored it, opting instead to drift off into sleep. He trusted his love would bring him home safely. He buried his face closer to Akechi’s chest as the other began to start moving back to their home. 

Nothing else mattered, nothing but Akechi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am a thirsty bitch for top Akechi and my thirst manifested into this so uuuuuuh  
> Harass me on my twitter: https://twitter.com/caramelatnight


End file.
